Savin' Me
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Eu sei que não mereço muita coisa. E que não há muita salvação pra mim. Mas, enquanto eu tiver Remus, isso não importa. 1º Lugar no I Challenge Slash. [SiriusRemus]


**N.A.:** **Fic vencedora do I Challenge Slash. Muito fluffy, quilos de açúcar e nada inovadora. Em itálico é narrador-observador; normal é narrador-personagem.

* * *

**

**Savin' Me**

_Azkaban._

_Diz-se dessa prisão que é uma fortaleza impenetrável. Quem está nela, jamais sai; não são quatro paredes apenas que separam os condenados do mundo lá fora. São as barreiras da mente; as piores lembranças que mantém os prisioneiros de Azkaban cerrados em infelicidade e desespero. Não há esperança, nem sonhos; não há nada nesse lugar que não seja loucura. Não há prisioneiro que esteja são o suficiente para planejar uma fuga._

_As paredes tristes da prisão do desespero são assoladas pelo mar. Mesmo que um criminoso escape, terá ainda quilômetros de água para enfrentar. É impossível fugir._

_Pelo menos era, até Sirius Black se transformar em um cachorro negro e sair de sua cela._

Andei um pouco. Minhas patas doíam pelo esforço; fazia tempo que eu não me exercitava muito, estava esquelético. Bem, eu teria que me acostumar, então.

Caminhei trôpego até a beira do mar e encarei a imensidão de águas, sentindo um desânimo súbito. Seria difícil nadar aquilo tudo… mas eu simplesmente tinha que conseguir.

Por James. Por Lily. Por Harry.

Por Remus.

Principalmente por Remus.

E a visão de meu Moony foi o que me deu forças pra me jogar na água.

* * *

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_(Os portões da prisão não vão se abrir pra mim)_

_**With these hands and knees I'm crawling**_

_(Com essas mãos e joelhos eu vou rastejando)_

_**And oh I reach for you**_

_(E eu chegarei por você)

* * *

_

Parecia que aquela água nunca ia acabar.

Eu me deixava ser levado. A água estava fria, muito fria, mais fria do que o lago em dias de inverno, quando Prongs me agarrava e me atirava na água. Eu já tinha nadado muito. Minhas patas estavam dormentes, e eu sentia todas as minhas forças se esvaindo.

Tem uma coisa passando. O que é? Vamos lá, Sirius, puxe da memória. Ah, uma tábua. Os trouxas jogam cada coisa na água... Santos sejam os trouxas.

Apoiei-me na tábua, fincando na madeira minhas garras, compridas, por sinal, e deixei o mar fazer o trabalho de me levar para a costa.

No meio do caminho, um brilho refulgindo na água. Consegui me esticar um pouco para apanhar o que fosse, afinal, podia ser algo de comer. Agarrei por pouco, puxando a coisa pela corrente que estava presa a ela.

Era um crucifixo. De prata, pelo pouco que eu podia avaliar sentindo-o sobre meus dentes e provando seu gosto.

Prata me lembrava Moony.

_Aquele dia era o segundo dia depois da lua cheia. Agora Moony já conseguia arrumar forças para ficar de pé e procurar coisas. E para se estressar também._

— _Sirius, cadê aquele relatório que você ficou de escrever?_

— _Relaxa, Moony... — disse Sirius, rindo. — Você se preocupa demais, tem que descansar um pouco!_

_Remus o olhou longamente._

— _O relatório._

— _Deve estar na minha jaqueta, Sr. Preocupação._

_Ele o olhou de novo, tentando decifrar a frase. Sirius acenou com impaciência:_

— _No bolso._

_Tentando imaginar o estado daquele relatório, Remus apanhou a jaqueta de couro negro de Sirius e começou a vasculhar o bolso._

— _Credo, Sirius, você tem todo tipo de coisa aqui, e… AI!_

_Sirius deu um pulo, correndo até Remus, que largara a jaqueta no chão e agora esfregava a mão avermelhada, os olhos apertados de dor._

— _Moony, o que foi?_

— _Não sei, eu me… queimei…_

_O animago segurou o pulso do outro e forçou-o a abrir a mão ferida._

_Estampado nela, o desenho de seu isqueiro de prata._

Depois disso, joguei o isqueiro fora e nunca mais usei nada de prata. Ele ficou com aquela marca por semanas.

Pude sentir o crucifixo sobre meus dentes novamente. Lily tinha nascido trouxa. Uma vez, ela disse alguma coisa sobre um tal Cristo, a quem os trouxas veneravam. Sobre seu infinito amor para com o próximo, e sobre como ele sempre ajudava a quem lhe pedia com fé.

Fé. Não mais que um conceito para alguém que tinha passado doze anos em Azkaban.

Ei, Cristo, Lily me disse que você ajuda a todos que te pedem. Podia me ajudar, então? Eu não sei se você ama a todos, aos Black, por exemplo, mas, se não fizer isso por mim, faça pelo Remus. Pelo Harry. Eu preciso salvá-los. Eu preciso conseguir chegar à costa.

A fraqueza ficava cada vez mais forte. Será que Jesus tinha complacência para pessoas como um Black? Será que ele podia escutar pessoas como eu?

_Horas depois, os tripulantes de um iate, atônitos, viram passar um cão negro, em uma tábua, parecendo fraco e prestes a morrer. Quando o trouxeram a bordo, viram que ele segurava um crucifixo de prata como se disso dependesse sua vida.

* * *

_

_**Well I'm terrified with these four walls**_

_(Bem, eu tenho pavor dessas quatro paredes)_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_(Essas grades de ferro não podem prender minha alma)

* * *

_

Shrieking Shack. Finalmente.

Eu finalmente resolveria tudo. Ia limpar meu nome. Ia pedir perdão para Harry e para Remus. Isso, lógico, se Harry não estivesse atrapalhando o processo tentando me matar.

E, por mais que a minha mente gritasse por Peter, por mais que a minha boca dissesse palavras ásperas que agora levavam Harry a apontar a varinha para mim em transe, por mais que as minhas mãos se erguessem numa tentativa inútil de empurrar o maldito gato que havia se instalado em meu peito com claras intenções de sacrificar sua vida por mim, o meu coração só gritava por uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que estava desesperadamente perto. Uma pessoa que deveria me amaldiçoar todos os dias.

Meu coração gritava por Moony.

E, quando passos ecoaram no andar abaixo, e a garota de cabelos castanhos começou a gritar por ajuda, eu me surpreendi desejando que fosse ele.

Implorando que fosse ele.

E quando ele entrou, parecendo uma amável visão celeste, e me salvou da ira de Harry, me fitando demoradamente com seus tão belos olhos dourados, tentando entender, eu senti um nó na garganta. Um doloroso nó na garganta.

— A não ser que... a não ser que _ele_ fosse o... a não ser que você tivesse trocado... sem me dizer?

E quando pude sentir os braços de Remus envolvendo-o, me senti o mais abençoado dos seres.

* * *

_**All I need is you**_

_(Tudo de que eu preciso é você)_

_**Come, please, I'm callin'**_

_(Venha, por favor, eu estou chamando)_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_(E, oh, eu grito por você)_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'**_

_(Depressa, eu estou caindo)

* * *

_

Levantei de repente, o sol batendo no meu rosto. Os anos de Azkaban tinham servido pra alguma coisa: me ensinaram a descobrir a hora pela posição do astro. Era cedo, mas eu não me espantei: desde criança era acostumado a despertar antes que Kreacher invadisse o quarto gritando e resmungando. Mas não quero lembrar de Kreacher.

Olhei pro lado. Remus dormia, coberto pelo lençol, até o pescoço. Remus era friorento. E ele não sabia como eu amava o modo como, inconsciente, ele se cobria, adormecido. Frágil como uma porcelana. Como um cristal. E, no entanto, mais forte que todos, forte o suficiente para agüentar doze anos de solidão. Doze anos achando em que tudo que tinha acreditado era uma mentira.

Dumbledore havia pedido para que eu ficar por ali por uns tempos. Antes de entrar em contato com o resto da turma. E eu nunca pensei que iria agradecer tanto ao velho diretor — parecia até que ele sabia! — pela chance de me acertar com Remus.

De vivermos juntos. De trocarmos carinhos. De fazermos amor.

De sermos, mesmo que aquilo fosse uma breve ilusão, uma breve calmaria antes da guerra sangrenta que se principiava, felizes.

Os olhos dourados piscaram uma, duas vezes. Depois se abriram. Um lindo sorriso brotou naqueles lábios vermelhos, seguido de lágrimas, que desceram pelas faces rosadas.

— Remus, o que foi? — perguntei, assustado. — Por que está chorando?

Como resposta, Moony se ergueu e me abraçou, apertado, firme.

— Pensei que nunca mais iria acordar e ver você ao meu lado. Pensei que nunca mais ia ter você de novo.

Senti como se tudo doesse e também o abracei, seu corpo envolto em meus braços e seu calor me esquentando, como achei que jamais faria novamente.

— Eu te amo, Remus. E foi só isso que me ajudou a viver. É só por isso que eu sobrevivi.

— Sirius…

Agora as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Que droga.

— Eu preciso tanto de você, Moony… tanto…

* * *

_**Show me what's like**_

_(Me mostre como é)_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_(Ser o último a resistir)_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_(E me ensine do errado para o certo)_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_(E eu lhe mostrarei quem eu posso ser)

* * *

_

_Grimmauld Place._

— Sirius — disse Remus logo na primeira semana. —, eu sei como está se sentindo.

— Não, você não sabe — cortei, sentindo irritação. — Ninguém tem como saber.

Remus parecia convencido a ter paciência. Remus era um santo, me agüentando. Acho que é por isso que eu o amo tanto, porque ele já me viu em todos os estados e continua dizendo que me ama.

— Acredite em mim. Eu posso nunca ter passado por isso, mas eu conheço você bem o suficiente para saber como você está.

— Desculpe — sussurrei, sentindo-me culpado por descontar minha raiva nele, que não merecia. — Eu sei que você… ah… Remus, eu não vou conseguir.

— Eu sei que é difícil, mas… Sirius, você agüentou doze anos em Azkaban. Tenho certeza que vai conseguir agüentar. Além disso, é temporário. Só até encontrarmos Peter.

— Encontrar Peter. Sabe se lá quanto tempo vai demorar até encontrarem o maldito Wormtail! E aqui é diferente de Azkaban.

— Por quê?

— Porque aqui não adianta pensar que eu sou inocente. As lembranças ruins vêm uma após a outra.

Sirius fechou os olhos com força, como que tentando evitar a corrente de lembranças que o envolvia e sufocava.

Foi quando, inesperadamente, sentiu dois braços quentes e deliciosos envolvendo-o, e uma mão gentil guiando sua cabeça até um ombro, macio e do qual desprendia-se um cheiro suave e fascinante.

— Sirius, eu vou estar aqui. Eu sempre vou estar aqui quando você precisar.

— Vale a pena estar aqui? Nessa casa sombria, apenas para estar comigo?

— Sempre vale, Sirius. Eu te amo.

— Você não sabe como eu precisava ouvir isso.

* * *

_**And say it for me**_

_(E diga isso por mim)_

_**Say it to me**_

_(Diga isso para mim)_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_(E eu deixarei essa vida para trás)_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

_(E diga se vale a pena me salvar)

* * *

_

Estava todo mundo fora. E eu tinha certeza que ia enlouquecer.

Sentei-me na frente da lareira, pensando em tudo.

Na frente da mesma lareira, havia muitos e muitos anos (quase como se fosse uma outra vida, mas doloroso demais para ser), meu pai me deu uma surra enquanto recitava a Toujours Pur.

— Para que você nunca a esqueça, Sirius — ele disse após tudo, quando eu estava prestes a desmaiar.

Quantos anos eu tinha? Quinze? Vinte? Não, _cinco. _Míseros cinco anos.

E depois eles se perguntam por que eu estou enlouquecendo.

Só tem uma coisa que me faz me sentir bem, mesmo estando atrás dessas malditas paredes, olhando para essa maldita tapeçaria. É estar com ele. Estar com Moony.

Por Merlin, estou ficando obsessivo. Como se já não bastassem os rumores sobre a minha insanidade que circulam pela Ordem da Fênix, que eu sei — como se eles não tivessem razão —, estou ficando obsessivo por Remus.

Mas eu não posso evitar. Ele é tão lindo, seu sorriso tranqüilo, seus cabelos castanhos e macios… Ele me traz calma e me faz pensar que o mundo pode ser um lugar melhor.

Ele é uma das poucas coisas que me animam a viver.

E eu o amo.

Sempre dizem que todo Black tem o que merece. Tio Alphard dizia isso freqüentemente. Eu mereço o que está acontecendo? Eu mereço ser trancado nessa casa da qual tanto quis fugir? Eu mereço Remus?

Eu sei que não mereço muita coisa. E que não há muita salvação pra mim. Mas, enquanto eu tiver Remus, isso não importa.

_Horas depois, ao chegar na sede, Remus encontrou Sirius dormindo na frente da lareira, um doce sorriso nos lábios. Com carinho, beijou-o e o levou até o quarto, onde o acomodou e o pôs para dormir.

* * *

_

**_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_**

_(Os portões do céu não vão se abrir pra mim)_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

_(Com essas asas quebradas eu estou caindo)_

_**And all I see is you**_

_(E tudo que eu vejo é você)

* * *

_

Eu estava no jardim. Trazia o rosto e as vestes sujas de terra, suando e ofegando enquanto, com energia, arrancava as ervas-daninhas do solo. Nunca pensei que poderia estar no jardim de Grimmauld Place, mas eu precisava arranjar qualquer coisa pra fazer. _Qualquer coisa._

Senão eu ia pirar.

As _graciosas _plantinhas que minha mãe cuidava com tanto carinho estavam me dando trabalho, porque faziam o favor de comer qualquer flor mais dócil que aparecesse por lá, exibindo seus dentes — por Gryffindor, como uma planta pode ter _dentes?_ — com voracidade. Se eu as segurasse bem na base e puxasse, elas não teriam tempo para me atacar, mas eu estava com raiva e distraído por causa da raiva. Uma delas ferrou os dentes em mim dolorosamente.

Xingando minha mãe e todas as gerações de Blacks até Phineas Nigellus, comecei a sacudir a minha mão violentamente, como se estivesse desgnomizando o jardim de Grimmauld Place, e atirei a _plantinha_, que voou longe.

Foi nisso que ouvi uma risada clara e doce no ar, e me voltei rapidamente. Moony me observava, divertido, ainda vestindo roupa de viagem e com um aspecto cansado.

— Não tinha percebido que você estava aqui — falei, soprando a mão ferida. — Rindo da minha desgraça, é?

— Oh, coitadinho — ele gracejou. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius?

— Eu estou tentando tornar o jardim da minha mãe mais sociável — Apontei.

— Como assim, "sociável"?

— Que não tente arrancar sua cabeça toda vez que você pisa aqui — Expliquei, e ele riu de novo, de seu modo cálido e envolvente.

Andou um pouco pelo jardim, observando tudo, enquanto eu examinava meu ferimento.

— Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui. É um lugar muito bonito.

— É _selvagem _— Contestei. — Está sem cuidado desde que a minha mãe morreu, e isso já faz dez anos.

— Você também é selvagem, Sirius, e não deixa de ser bonito — Disse meu amante. — Às vezes, a beleza está nisso.

E parou frente a algumas roseiras, cujas flores vermelhas se desenvolviam em plena graça e beleza, mesmo após tantos anos. Vi para onde ia seu olhar, ainda tentando compreender suas palavras, e comentei brevemente:

— Eram as favoritas da minha mãe.

— São lindas. — Ele disse.

— São _sujas _— Contrariei, para depois praguejar: — Merda, minha mão vai infeccionar.

Remus se aproximou de mim e, de repente, eu me vi emaranhado num turbilhão de sensações, desencadeadas apenas pelo toque de suas mãos calejadas, mas delicadas. Ele olhou o ferimento, apanhou a varinha e disse:

— A planta deve ter veneno. É melhor irmos lá dentro e passarmos um antídoto. — E, com um gesto, fez uma faixa surgir ao redor de minha mão.

Logo estávamos na cozinha, ele com minha mão entre as suas, passando um algodão embebido em um líquido verde e com um aspecto pútrido no meu machucado. Depois, com a varinha, fechou o ferimento, e logo a minha mão estava plenamente curada. Quando Remus soltou minha mão, porém, senti o seu corpo estremecer todo. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim em pura aflição.

— O que houve, Moony? — Perguntei, pois a lua cheia estava longe ainda e não havia motivo pra essas mudanças súbitas de comportamento.

— Sei lá… Um arrepio — Ele disse, olhando desamparado para as próprias mãos. — Uma coisa ruim.

— Um pressentimento?

— É.

Olhei para ele, que parecia estranhamente angustiado. Então, pediu, a voz não mais que um sussurro:

— Sirius, por favor, me abraça?

Não me fiz de rogado e envolvi seu corpo frágil com meus braços, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito. Ficamos assim por uns minutos, ele quieto em meus braços, tão quieto que, se eu não sentisse seu calor, temeria que estivesse morto.

— Melhorou? — Perguntei, após alguns segundos.

— Sirius… — Ele me sussurrou. —, promete que não vai sair de Grimmauld Place?

— Hã? — Estranhei.

— Promete que, enquanto Peter ainda estiver foragido… enquanto não conseguirmos provar sua inocência… Você não sai de Grimmauld Place? — Ele me olhou suplicante. — Por favor, promete…

— Por que isso, agora, Moony? — Perguntei, relutante em prometer tal coisa a ele.

— Por favor, Sirius, prometa — Ele insistiu, abraçando-me mais forte. — Só prometa.

Fui tomado de súbita ternura por aquele rapaz em meus braços. Deixei com que minhas mãos corressem por seus cabelos castanhos, e murmurei:

— Prometo. Prometo, Moony.

* * *

**_These city walls ain't_** **_got no love for me_**

_(As paredes dessa cidade não trazem amor para mim)_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_(Eu estou na beira da décima oitava história)

* * *

_

_Uma coisa que assusta muitas pessoas em Grimmauld Place é o quarto de Órion Black. É um quarto escuro, escuro como seu ocupante era, e são poucos os que tem coragem de ir lá, mesmo agora que o dono do quarto é Sirius._

_Talvez seja por isso que é o melhor quarto da casa para os amantes._

Eu acariciava os cabelos de Remus, enquanto o tinha em meus braços, ambos na cama onde dormia meu pai. Fico pensando no que é que Órion Black diria se soubesse que seu filho está tendo relacionamentos homossexuais em sua cama.

Meu querido estava deitado com a cabeça em meu peito, e eu me sentia o melhor dos seres da terra. Ou deveria me sentir, não fosse o que eu sei.

— Remus, você está cansado, não está?

— Eu? — Ele perguntou, levantando os olhos. — Não, Sirius, por quê?

_Mentira. _Seus olhos castanhos estavam levemente arroxeados, de olheiras fundas.

— Por que eu soube que você ficou até tarde, mesmo não sendo o seu horário.

— É exagero das pessoas, Padfoot.

_Mentira. _Quem tinha me contado que Remus andava extrapolando o horário foi Kingsley Shacklebolt. E Kingsley tinha uma honra indubitável.

— E que você anda fazendo missões até uma noite antes da lua cheia…

— Eu… Não é pra tanto…

_Mentira. _Alastor Moody em pessoa havia vindo me dizer que estava preocupado com Remus, porque ele estava aceitando missões até antes da lua cheia.

— Remus, pare.

— O quê? — Disse ele na defensiva, se levantando.

— Você está mentindo.

— Eu? Sirius, não…

— _Você está mentindo, e pare de me enrolar._

Remus ficou parado num canto do quarto, esfregando o braço, como fazia quando estava nervoso.

— Você é um mentiroso — Falei, severo. — Um mentiroso e desmiolado.

— Pare.

— Você só mente, você mente o tempo todo, seu tonto.

— _Pare._

— Como é que eu posso confiar em alguém que mente o tempo todo?

— **_PARE!_ **— Ele gritou, bem alto.

Eu o olhei, sentindo como se uma ferida tivesse sido aberta. Remus não costuma gritar comigo, e, quando grita, é porque está realmente furioso. E deixá-lo furioso me faz me sentir como uma criancinha de cinco anos: manhoso e magoado.

— Eu não gosto que me chame de mentiroso — Ele me disse, baixando a voz umas duas oitavas.

— Mas você mente sim! — Exclamei, ainda na defensiva, e ainda com aquela cara emburrada que Remus (eu juro que vou mandar o currículo para canonizá-lo) classifica de "adorável".

— Eu não minto — Ele disse, sem graça. — Apenas omito um pouco os fatos que não são muito importantes.

— A sua saúde não é importante? — Perguntei, indignado. — Não é importante a sua segurança? Já lhe ocorreu que não é prudente ir para as missões exausto, porque assim você fica mais suscetível a que alguém te pegue desprevenido? Já lhe ocorreu que talvez você esteja chegando aos limites do cansaço físico e mental?

— E quem é você pra falar de prudência, Sirius Black?

Joga na cara, vai.

— Ninguém, mas eu sou uma autoridade na hora de falar da sua segurança e da sua mania de se menosprezar, Remus!

— Não é mania de me menosprezar!

— Ah, não, não é, — Insisti, irônico — você não está ignorando totalmente as necessidades fisiológicas de seu corpo denominadas "dormir", "descansar", "relaxar", "não enlouquecer de _stress_". Não está se fazendo de forte e aceitando tudo é que missão que te pedem pra fazer só porque não quer incomodar ninguém recusando.

Remus se calou, ouvindo a voz da razão. As coisas mudam, não? Quase sempre a voz da razão é ele, mas às vezes ela resolve variar e vem por mim. Mas isso é realmente raro.

Moony murmurou:

— Desculpe, Sirius. É que… Eu… Não importo tanto.

Eu _odeio _quando ele fala isso.

Aproximei-me dele e ergui seu rosto pelo queixo, fitando seus olhos com uma quase raiva.

— Você é importante, Remus. Pra todos aqui. Pra mim. Principalmente pra mim. Então, não se atreva a dizer isso de novo, tá bom?

E, sem aviso, ataquei seus lábios, unindo minha boca à dele como só eu sabia fazer. Senti-o tremer em meus braços, totalmente sem ar, enquanto explorava sua boca, tão pequena e delicada, com a língua. Não era a primeira, nem a segunda, nem a milésima vez que eu fazia isso, mas sempre teria o mesmo gosto, familiar, mas nem por isso menos desejado.

— Eu te amo, Remus. — Sussurrei por entre os beijos. — Te amo e preciso de você vivo. Sem você, eu não ia viver.

Algum silêncio, enquanto continuávamos trocando beijos.

— Também te amo, Sirius — Ele me disse. — Também te amo.

* * *

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_(E, oh, eu grito por você)_

_**Come, please, I'm callin'**_

_(Venha, por favor, eu estou chamando)

* * *

_

_Departamento de Mistérios._

Há quem diga que lutar não é uma boa experiência. Especialmente quando a sua vida e a vida das pessoas que você ama está em risco e quando você está no meio de um monte de Comensais que estão dispostos a tudo. Bem, sobre a parte das pessoas que eu amo estarem em risco, realmente, não é legal, mas, ah, lutar é uma maravilha. Eu amo um bom duelo.

Vai dizer que não é bom? A adrenalina da batalha zunindo em meus ouvidos, correndo em minhas veias, desviando de feitiços — há, essa passou perto! —, mandando pro espaço alguns caras maus e sendo totalmente feliz. Pra quem passou quase um ano trancado num mausoléu, é ótimo.

E é isso que me faz sorrir, hoje, lutando contra Comensais no Departamento de Mistérios. Não era pra eu estar rindo. Tonks acabou de ser nocauteada, Moody caiu no chão inconsciente — se bem que eu já dei um jeito nisso, acabando com Dolohov —, Harry e Neville estão se matando pra sair dessa sala, e só há três membros da Ordem contra bem uns cinco Comensais — mas eu não posso evitar sorrir.

Eu estou vivo. Eu sou útil. Eu sou Sirius Black.

E agora assumo o lugar de Tonks, e luto contra Bellatrix. E eu não me importo, e eu quero vencê-la. E eu sou _feliz._

Nós lutamos, e não há palavras que transcendam nossa comunicação com os olhos. Bellatrix sempre foi a mais parecida comigo. Sempre foi aquela que esteve a um passo de jogar as regras pro alto e ser feliz.

Mas não fez, e cá está ela. Será que eu estaria assim também se não tivesse tido coragem? Se não tivesse tido Remus?

Ouço um grito indistinto e, reconhecendo a voz, viro brevemente pra ver o que está acontecendo. Remus está lutando contra Malfoy. Mas ele está lutando bem. Eu não preciso me preocupar.

Ou não precisaria, mas sempre tem um instinto de proteção que fica martelando na minha cabeça. Se Remus fosse um pouquinho menos "próximo do _Nirvana"_, já teria me dado um pé na bunda há muito tempo.

Mas não posso pensar nele agora, porque Bella está com visíveis intenções de me matar. Pelo menos, é o que indica sua cara de psicopata.

Jogo um, bloqueio outro — essa foi por pouco —, jogo mais um e ela cai, o feitiço passando rente ao nariz dela. Ela se levanta de um pulo e me atira um feitiço.

Remus está ali mais adiante. Acabou de dar um jeito em Malfoy. Seu sorriso lindo voltou aos seus lábios, seus cabelos dourados cobrindo o rosto suado. Eu o amo.

Neville está gritando alguma coisa. Não entendo, e nem tenho como entender. Bellatrix está me atacando novamente.

Ela joga o feitiço. É estranho como, de repente, tudo parece ter parado. Todos em nossa volta estão parados, e só nós estamos lutando. Como se o tempo tivesse congelado e nós continuássemos.

Eu me desvio. Essa foi fácil demais.

— Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! — Provoco.

Eu olho para o outro lado. Remus está me olhando. Seus olhos se arregalaram e vejo seu corpo estremecer. Como se tivesse um pressentimento. Como se agora seu pressentimento estivesse se realizando.

E, de repente, eu sinto que é a última vez que eu vou vê-lo.

E que ninguém diga que eu não esperava a morte quando Bellatrix me atingiu. Sim, porque já havia muito tempo que eu a morte éramos companheiros, caminhando lado a lado.

E, quando meus pés deixaram o chão, eu apenas a recebi como a tanto tempo ela me esperava.

Eu estou vendo Remus. Ele está chocado.

Remus me salvou de muitas maneiras.

Ele me salvou quando eu tinha onze anos e eu sentei ao seu lado, e ele sorriu para mim.

Ele me salvou quando eu tinha quinze anos e eu escrevi para ele dizendo que iria fugir de Grimmauld Place, e ele me respondeu dizendo: "Apenas faça o que é certo, Sirius. Se precisar, eu estarei ao seu lado".

Ele me salvou quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e fui falar com ele na enfermaria, após ter revelado seu segredo, e ele apenas disse: "Eu te perdôo, Sirius."

Ele me salvou quando eu tinha dezessete anos e disse a ele que o amava, e ele me disse: "Eu também te amo".

Ele me salvou quando eu passei doze anos em Azkaban, e sua imagem protegeu-me da insanidade e lembrou-me que eu tinha um dever a cumprir.

Ele me salvou quando não contou a ninguém que eu sou um animago.

Ele me salvou quando Harry ergueu a varinha para me matar, e ele o desarmou.

Ele me salvou quando foi capaz de me perdoar por ter desconfiado dele.

Ele me salvou quando eu perguntei se ele ainda podia me amar, e ele respondeu: "Você fala como se algum dia eu tivesse deixado de te amar".

Ele me salvou quando pisei em Grimmauld Place e ele segurou minha mão firmemente.

Ele me salvou em cada vez que chegou na sede e me procurou, e me abraçou, e disse que eu não estava mais sozinho.

E ele ainda tentou me salvar, me fazendo prometer que eu não sairia de Grimmauld Place sem permissão, e tentando me impedir de vir aqui, ao Departamento. Mas Remus não pode me salvar da morte.

Remus, eu te amo. E agora quero levar a morte comigo, para que ela nunca caminhe ao seu lado como caminhou ao meu.

_Naquela noite, Sirius Black morreu, atravessando um véu do qual não havia mais volta. Remus Lupin, seu amante, nunca encontrou palavras para definir esse estranho fim. Apenas chorou mais lágrimas do que tinha a chorar.

* * *

_

**_And all I need is you_**

_(E tudo de que eu preciso é você)_

_**Hurry, I'm fallin'**_

_(Depressa, eu estou caindo)_

_Remus abriu os olhos.

* * *

_

_Um crucifixo de prata pairava a alguns centímetros da sua cabeça. Estranho._

_O quarto estava muito claro, quase ofuscantemente claro, e era noite. Realmente estranho._

_Ele ergueu os olhos._

_Sirius estava olhando para ele. O mesmo sorriso maroto, os mesmos cabelos negros e sedosos caindo por cima do rosto claro e dos olhos espertos e cinzentos. Doces. _

— _Sirius! — Ele ofegou. — O que… Como… Você está morto!_

— _E importa, Moony? — Perguntou Sirius, roçando uma das mãos no cabelo do amante. — Importa? Você deixou de me amar?_

_Remus o olhou desnorteado, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Esticou a mão, pretendendo tocá-lo, mas parecia temer aquele contato quente. Sirius riu._

— _Pode tocar. Eu não vou desaparecer._

_Encorajado pelo amante, Remus esticou a mão e tocou-o. Ainda era a mesma sensação, a sensação maravilhosa de ter a pele quente de Sirius sob seus dedos. Remus sorriu, entre lágrimas:_

— _É bom demais pra ser verdade…_

_Sirius riu de novo, e a sua risada soou doce aos ouvidos de Remus. E o animago se debruçou sobre o amante, buscando seus lábios com sofreguidão, num beijo que começou calmo, mas, aos poucos, foi se tornando selvagem e cheio de saudade, conforme as duas línguas se enroscavam e se acariciavam._

_Então Remus sentiu uma coisa fria encostando-se a seu peito e disse:_

— _Sirius, cuidado com esse crucifixo._

_Sirius olhou para ele e riu. Remus não entendeu._

— _Que foi?_

— _Pode tocar o crucifixo. _

— _O quê? Não, Sirius, eu vou me queimar. Prata, tá lembrado?_

— _Confia em mim. Pode tocar._

_Remus hesitou, olhando para a pequena cruz que ainda pendia à sua frente, pendurada no pescoço de Sirius._

— _Vamos, Moony!_

_Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era insano — afinal, não era porque Sirius estava dizendo que o crucifixo ia deixar de ser prata —, Remus esticou um pouco a mão e segurou o crucifixo com força._

_Ele já estava esperando a dor cruciante que viria a estampar o crucifixo na sua mão, mas, aos poucos, percebeu que não sentia nada. Apenas a frieza do objeto de metal. Remus olhou para Sirius, que ria._

— _Como…? — Murmurou fracamente, apalpando e sentindo o crucifixo em suas mãos._

— _Vai dar tudo certo daqui pra frente, Moony — Sorriu Sirius. — Agora vai dar tudo certo daqui pra frente._

_E abraçou Remus, sentindo seu corpo esguio se contorcer em soluços, soluços de felicidade. E ainda disse:_

— _Remus?_

— _Que foi? — Respondeu-lhe a voz embargada._

— _Obrigado._

— _Pelo quê?_

— _Por ter sido o único que achava que valia a pena me salvar nesse mundo de misérias._

_Remus ergueu os olhos e encontrou os olhos cinzentos de Sirius em seu caminho. E sorriu, puxando o amante para perto. Para seus lábios._

_E, de repente, o mundo deixou de doer tanto para Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

* * *

_

**N.A.: (cof, cof) Eu ainda não sei como foi que esta fic ganhou o chall. Mas, bem... não há do que reclamar.**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review (popular botãozinho azul -- ou roxo, dependendo do seu computador).**


End file.
